Cómo olvidar a tu ex en 10 pasos
by Rouge Escarlet
Summary: Mimi y Tai llevan 2 años de novios, todos dicen que son la pareja perfecta. Pero todo esto cambia cuando en un arrebato de celos Tai termina con Mimi. Afortunadamente, ella encuentra ayuda en una revista para mujeres que le da pautas para olvidar a su ex. Por otro lado, Matt ha hecho entrar en razón a Taichi y lo convence de recuperar a Mimi.
1. CapI: La pareja perfecta

**Summary: **Mimi y Tai llevan 2 años de novios, todos dicen que son la pareja perfecta. Todo esto cambia cuando en un arrebato de celos Tai termina con Mimi. Afortunadamente, ella encuentra ayuda en una revista para mujeres que le da pautas para olvidar a su ex. Por otro lado, Matt ha hecho entrar en razón a Taichi y lo convence de recuperar a Mimi.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenece.

**Cómo olvidar a tu ex en diez pasos**

**Capítulo I: La pareja perfecta.**

-¡Te vi, te vi con ese maldito de Washington!

-¿¡Enserio!?-le preguntó ella con hastío-¿Me viste tú, o una de tus admiradoras!?

-¡Te vimos Kurumi y yo!

-¡Otra vez con esa perra! ¡De razón estás así! ¡De seguro se inventó algo sobre Michael y yo! ¿No te das cuenta que siempre trata de separarnos?

-Eres tan paranoica, siempre sales con que alguna de las chicas que conozco trata de separarnos o que está enamorada de mí o que te odia.

-¿¡Yo!?¿De verdad soy yo la paranoica, Taichi?-le dijo frunciendo el seño- Lo que yo te digo es cierto. Además eres tú el que siempre cree que te estoy engañando con Michael.

-Dime Mimi, si yo fuera amigo de una de mis ex, ¿no te pondrías peor que yo?-Ante esa pregunta Mimi solo desvió su vista al piso.-Ya me cansé de esto Mimi, me cansé de discutir siempre. Si no es por Kurumi, es por Washington. Si no es por uno de tus acosadores, es por una chica que me sigue. Te amo, pero creo que es momento de separarnos, ya que juntos será una verdadera pesadilla.-Ante sus palabras, la cara de Mimi cambió a una desconcertada, enfadada y triste, pero al instante se compuso y le respondió aun mas enfadada.

-¡Bien!-sus ojos se cristalizaron-¡Si quieres que esta relación termine así, así será! ¡Espero que una de esas perras te haga feliz Taichi¡Sal de mi casa inmediatamente!

Tai salió rápidamente del elegante departamento muy enojado. En cuanto Mimi escuchó que había cerrado la puerta del edificio rompió a llorar sin consuelo. Y a tirar todas las cosas que encontraba a su paso.

Luego de unos minutos de llorar, Mimi decidió llamar a Sora, para contarle lo sucedido, pedirle un consejo y simplemente decirle que la necesitaba, pues se sentía sola.

-Aló- respondió Sora-¿Quién es?

-Sora...-dijo Mimi suavemente dando pequeños espasmos.

-¿Mimi?¿estás bien?-le dijo empezando a preocuparse por su amiga-¿pasó algo?

-Sora...-respondió la castaña tranquilizándose un poco-yo...Taichi y yo hemos terminado.-terminó volviendo a llorar.

-¿¡Qué!?-estaba muy sorprendida, pues Mimi y Taichi se habían ganado el título de "_mejor pareja de la universidad"_ todos en el centro de estudios sabían que había que estar realmente loco para intentar seducir a alguno, ambos eran realmente celosos, sobretodo Taichi, que era algo posesivo con la castaña. A pesar de eso sí había algunos que trataban de separarlos, como Kurumi (Conocida por ser capitana del club de modas y la 2° chica más atractiva de su campus) o Michael Washington (mujeriego, ex de Mimi y enemigo acérrimo del capitán de fútbol, Taichi).-Tranquila, voy para allá.

* * *

-Así es, terminamos.-hablaba con su mejor amigo, le acababa de contar lo que había pasado el día anterior en la casa de su ahora ex-novia.

-Taichi, eres un idiota.-Matt estaba muy serio, desde que estuvo a punto de perder a Sora, se tomaba muy enserio las relaciones amorosas.-Mimi te ama, y tú estás loco por ella, eso no lo puedes negar, todos lo notan. Lo que no me explico es cómo pudiste cometer semejante idiotez.

-No pensaba en lo que hacía, ¿de acuerdo?, simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que sentía en el momento. Baka...-terminó auto-insultándose.

-Lo difícil ahora será recuperarla, hay montones de chicos que esperaban este momento, tratarán de conseguir una cita con ella a toda costa.

-¿Quién dijo que volveré con ella?

-Tai, amigo, no seas orgulloso, se nota a leguas que no durarías un segundo sin ella.

-Vaya, ¿cuándo te volviste tan cursi?

-Eso no importa ahora. Debemos planear cómo la recuperarás. Para tu suerte, un tipo me pasó este recorte, no le di importancia en el momento, pero ahora es de mucha ayuda.-le mostró un pequeño recorte de revista en el que decía "R_econquistando a tu ex- versión para hombres"_-Además, deberías hacer lo contrario de esta _Guía para olvidar a tu ex en 10 pasos.-_ledijo mostrándole ahora una revista para mujeres.-Sora me comentó una vez que Mimi les regaló a todas las digielegidas una copia de esta edición especial de Madonna, además les hizo prometer que seguirían la guía si pasara algo como lo que les sucedió a ustedes.

-Bien Matt, creo que es hora de empezar a trazar un plan.

-Te tendrás que esforzar, tienes mucha competencia.

-Tranquilo, ya le gané una vez a todos esos idiotas, les puedo ganar otra vez.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana, y desde aquel día que fue a ver a Mimi por la ruptura, la castaña no daba señales de vida, por lo que decidió ir a verla. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Mimi no le reclamó por no respetar su tiempo a solas. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue entrar al departamento y encontrar las cosas tiradas por todos lados: revistas de moda, camisas de Tai, maquillaje, lencería fina, bolsas vacías de comida chatarra; todo regado por el suelo y sobre los muebles, encontró hasta una caja de condones, "_vaya, al parecer estos dos sí que eran sexualmente activos" _pensó. Y en el fondo de la sala, desparramada en un sillón, encontró a Mimi desarreglada y dormitando, vistiendo únicamente ropa interior y una camisa de Tai que le cubría hasta el inicio de sus muslos.

-Mimi-la aludida abrió los ojos perezosamente y levantó un poco su cabeza para verla mejor.- ¿qué ha sido de ti estos últimos días? Nadie te ha visto para nada, nos empezábamos a preocupar

-Sora...-le respondió algo adormilada.-no lo puedo olvidar, ni siquiera he podido devolverle sus cosas. Ya no sé qué hacer.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la dichosa guía.-Mimi, ¿recuerdas la revista que nos regalaste el año pasado?

Mimi la miró sin entender-Sí, la recuerdo.

-¿Aún conservas tu copia?

-Sí.

-Tráela.-Mimi fue a su dormitorio y le dio la dichosa revista.

-Aquí está, la _Guía para olvidar a tu ex en 10 pasos, _¿la recuerdas?

-Sí- le dijo Mimi un poco más animada.- ¿crees que me pueda ayudar?

-Con intentar no pierdes nada Meems.-le dijo leyendo el primer paso "_Diviértete y olvida_ que él existe".- Ahora, ve a arreglarte, te ayudaré a limpiar este desorden y luego iremos a hacer lo que más te gusta: ir de compras.

Mimi se fue a tomar un baño y arreglarse con un ánimo mucho mejor del que estaba antes. Mientras Sora recogía algunas cosas que estaban tiradas.

Sora sabía perfectamente que Tai y Mimi eran la pareja perfecta en todos los sentidos, pero el moreno había sido un tonto al terminar con Mimi. Por eso estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ayudar a su amiga a olvidarlo. Claro que no estaba enterada de las intenciones de Tai de volver con la chica que lo volvía loco.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?**

**La loca idea de este fic vino a mi cabeza una noche de imsomnio a las 4 am. ¿Lo aman, lo odian, les gustó, no les gustó, quieren el siguiente cap., desearian que nunca hubiera subido esta historia? ****Digan todo lo que opinan en un review!**

**Un beso **

**~Rouge Escarlet~**


	2. Cap II: Olvida que él existe

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenece.

Gracias a Adrit126, IzzieBlake, aleprettycat, guest, Faby hola (estás en lo cierto, de eso se trata el fic ;), Brasilia, JaviiChi (gracias por los favs 3) y a ChicaGleeker19 por sus reviews, por apoyar esta loca idea.

**Como olvidar a tu ex en 10 pasos**

_Estoy sintiéndome solo en este corazón._

_- Libido._

**Capítulo II: Sueños...**

-_Tai...mi amor, despierta.-era Mimi, estaban durmiendo juntos en el sofá. Al parecer ella había despertado antes que él y ahora lo estaba despertando de una manera algo...provocativa._

_-¿Mimi?- que raro, hasta donde recordaba, había terminado con ella._

_-Quien más voy a ser, bebé.-Le respondió con una voz melosa y sentándose a horcajadas sobre...ehm...la erección que se le estaba formando._

_-Pero nosotros...-no le dejó terminar de hablar pues le había empezado a besar. Esto era muy raro, en primer lugar, Mimi nunca le decía bebé, en segundo, sonaba como seductora empedernida, no es que ella no sonara sexy pero nunca sonaba tan adulta y por último, ¿no habían terminado?_

_-Mi amor, no pasó nada, lo comprendo, estuviste celoso de Michael. Sé que me amas como yo a ti, así que ya todo quedó en el pasado - dicho esto se levantó y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, vistiendo solo su camiseta azul que, como el resto de su ropa, le quedaba como un mini-vestido flojo, aún así, a su parecer, se veía realmente sexy._

_Taichi se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Mimi para demostrarle que la amaba de una manera más...carnal. Estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando..._RING!

Su despertador le había dado un buen susto, pero también lo había salvado de aquel sueño con Mimi, desde hace cinco días tenía esos malditos sueños húmedos con Mimi. Ya se estaba volviendo un hábito despertar e ir a tomar una ducha fría para bajar el calor de su cuerpo. Estaba cansado de soñar con ella y no solo de esa manera, se sentía vacío, la extrañaba, mucho. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla, tenía que hacer algo ya.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era Kari.

-Aló ¿hermano? Llamo para avisar que hoy no me esperes para almorzar, Sora y Mimi me han invitado para ir de compras y luego iré al cine con TK.- Por ahora Tai estaba cuidando a Kari en casa de sus padres, pues ellos estaban de viaje,

-Está bien, no te preocupes, puede que yo también salga.- Era la oportunidad perfecta para dar el primer paso para recuperar a su princesa. Como hoy no tenía que almorzar con Kari, regresaría a su departamento a ordenar algunas cosas e iría al centro comercial con Matt. Una vez allí...bueno, ya pensaría que hacer al llegar allá.

Llamó a Matt a contarle su plan. Una hora más tarde, ya se encontraban en el patio de comidas del centro comercial más grande de Odaiba.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que las chicas vendrán a este mall y no al otro?

-Matt, Matt, Matt, se nota a leguas que no conoces a Mimi, Mimi ha salido con Sora y Kari para olvidarme aunque sea por un rato. Para eso tiene que ir al lugar que más le gusta, mientras más tiendas haya allí, mejor.

-Y como tú eres su acosador secreto sabes todo eso.

-Hey! ¡no soy su acosador!

-Pero estás loco por ella.-Ante esto, Taichi no pudo replicar.

* * *

Al llegar al centro comercial, fueron al patio de comidas, pues era hora de almorzar. Unos minutos después, el moreno divisó a Mimi, Sora y Kari iban delante, mientras ella estaba detrás, conversando animadamente con Kaoru, un chico, alto, fornido y simpático. Tai lo había visto unas cuantas veces en el campus de Mimi.

-Terminé de comer, vámonos.-dijo levantándose y jalando a Matt detrás de las chicas y aquel chico.

Vio que entraban a una tienda de ropa, "_como se le ocurra ver a mi princesa en los cambiadores, lo mato", _pensó Tai. Entró a la tienda siguiéndolos y jaló a Matt consigo. Una vez adentro, empezó a buscar con la vista dónde se encontraban. Observó que las chicas estaban en la sección de vestidos mientras Kaoru se había ido a la sección de hombres. Aprovechó esto para ir donde estaba el joven, aún recordaba los celos que sentía cuando alguien intentaba ligar con Mimi antes de ser novios. Siempre se inventaba alguna excusa para interrumpir sus citas. Eso es exactamente lo que planea hacer ahora. Se le acerca A Kaoru por detrás, lo toma por el cuello de la camisa disimuladamente y le advierrte:

-Escucha baka, ella es una buena chica, la mejor de todas, no la mereces, así que deja de intentar ligar con ella, y no aproveches que está vulnerable. Ella es linda, delicada, amable y divertida, tú a su lado no eres nada. Lo que vas a hacer ahora es darte media vuelta, salir de aquí y no volver a aparecer en nuestras vidas jamás. ¿Entendido?

-Mira...¿Yagami verdad?, en primer lugar, tú ya no tienes derecho a prohibirme estar con ella, ya no son nada. En segundo lugar, yo no estoy intentando ligar con ella, solo soy un amigo. Y en tercer lugar, deja de perseguirla, pareces un acosador; das pena.- Se soltó del agarre de Tai, se sacudió y se fue altivo.

-Tiene razón, me veo como un tonto siguiendo a Mimi.-el castaño se había desmoralizado.-Graias Matt, eres un gran amigo, pero creo que tendré que hacer otro plan. Ahora me voy a casa. Tú invita a salir a Sora. Hazlo.-y sacando su celular le dijo.-vamos, llámala.

-Pero Tai, Sora está con Kari y M...

-Nada de peros, llámala. Kari va a ir al cine con TK.- empezó a marcar el número de Sora y le pasó el celular a su amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban tomando un descanso. Habían entrado a comer en un Starbucks para despedirse de Kari que se iba a su cita con TK. El celular de Sora empezó a sonar.

-¿Alo?

-Hola, ¿Sora? Soy Matt.

-Ah, hola mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que Tai me está obligando a – el aludido le dio un codazo.- Auch!, invitarte al cine.

-Lo siento mucho cariño, pero ahora no puedo.-Entonces, Mimi dándose cuenta que estaba estorbando los planes de su amiga le dijo:

-No importa Sora, yo tengo que ir a mi casa a ordenar algunas cosas y llamar a mi mamá. No te preocupes.- Sora volteó a mirarla.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí.- Le respondió Mimi sonriéndole.

-Está bien Matt, a las 6 en el parque de Odaiba.-luego le dijo a Mimi.-Lo siento mucho, es que...-no le podía decir que Tai estaba obligando a su novio a invitarla a salir.-Matt estaba muy insistente porque la vez pasada hicimos planes y los canceló por un trabajo.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Bueno, tengo que ir avanzando a mi casa.

-Te acompaño.

-No, si vienes, se te hará más tarde para arreglarte para tu cita.

- Pero si yo nunca me arreglo.-

-Pero yo sí, y como yo ya no lo hago, ahora lo vas a hacer tu. Así que anda. Si quieres nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron y fueron en direcciones opuestas. Mimi salió del centro comercial, se puso un abrigo delgado que había llevado y se fue caminando en dirección a su casa.

* * *

Luego de haber obligado a Matt a llamar a Sora, había dado una vuelta más por las tiendas de deporte y salió del mall. Decidió ir a pie a dar una vuelta por el centro y luego ir a su departamento, pues si volvía temprano se iba a sentir solo sin Mimi.

_Mimi, _ qué tonto había sido al cortar su relación con la sexy castaña. Ella era la chica de sus sueños, su alma gemela. No lo había descubierto por muchos años. Fue cuando ella volvió para hacer su carrera en Japón cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su amiga americana. La invitó a salir aún dudoso de los sentimientos que tendría por él. Se sorprendió mucho cuando ella aceptó. Así es como iniciaron una relación que había durado casi 2 años. Habían planeado el resto de sus vidas juntos, cuántos hijos tendrían, cómo sería su casa, dónde quedaría, dónde se casarían, cuándo lo harían. Todo esto para que al final, todo terminara así, tan repentinamente. Pero Tai no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan pronto. Él no dudaba de su amor por la castaña ni tampoco del afecto que ella le tenía a él. Por eso iba a hacer lo que sea para volver con su castaña. Y como si el destino le diera la razón, la vio. Allí, a unos cuantos pasos de él, dándole la espalda, observó su frágil figura caminando. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella y avanzar con su plan. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a ella.

-Hey, ¿estás sola princesa?- Mimi volteó a verlo sorprendida de encontrarlo allí.

-Tai...-cientos de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, pero luego escondió sus sentimientos y le dijo.- Vete, no quiero hablar contigo ahora.

-Mimi escucha, yo…lo siento mucho, de verdad. No quise herirte ni terminar contigo.

-Pero lo hiciste Taichi, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Yo me he sentido mal estos días. Y no quiero verte, quiero olvidar nuestra relación y empezar de nuevo.

-Pero Mimi, sólo dame una oportunidad. Te juro que no te arrepentirás.- Había puesto todas sus cartas, sólo le quedaba esperar que Mimi le diese otra oportunidad, sino, sería el fin.

-Mira, yo...-no podía decirle que no, en el fondo deseaba volver con él, pero tenía miedo.-lo voy a pensar.

-Cuando me vas a decir tu decisión.

-Escucha, mañana ven a mi departamento a llevarte tus cosas y hablamos ¿sí?-Tai no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse, el hecho de que ella le diga que vaya a su apartamento era un paso más, pero el devolverle sus cosas era como decirle que ya lo estaba superando. Por ahora no le queda más que aceptar su oferta.

-De acuerdo, entonces mañana en tu casa a las...

-9am.

-Bien, nos vemos princesa.-se despidió dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¡Hey!- le reprendió Mimi. Pero Tai ya había emprendido su camino a casa."_Tonto" _pensó Mimi con un abstibo de sonrisa. "_Ojalá te esfuerces para volver a estar juntos"_

* * *

**Chicas lamento la demora :( tod es culpa de los malditos estudios, exámenes y, además de eso falta de inspiración y tiempo. Gomen.**

**Pero traigo buenas noticias, ya estoy avanzando en el próximo cap y ya voy a salir de vacaciones por lo que tendré mas tiempo para escribir.**

**Un beso**

**Rouge E.**

**P.D.:Dejen sus rewiews, no sean tímidos. :D**


End file.
